The Slayer Of Tricks
by Yer Momma
Summary: A story about how Buffy should have come back and what season 6 should be like...sorry everyone...no Spike...
1. Tricks the mind play.

Television Show:Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Season:Post-Season Five  
  
Note:This story takes place about two months after the episode "The Gift"(::Sniffle::)So yes Buffy has died  
  
Disclaimer:Buffy the Vampire Slayer and anything involving the show belongs to Joss Whedon...who was my god until he killed Buffy!  
  
*NOTE*:On the whole Spike thing...here's the situation-though I'm usually a diehard B/S shipper...I thought id do something different so lets just say...he didn't come back after the gem of Amara incident in L.A.  
  
Teaser:  
  
The Scoobies(minus Anya and Dawn) are in the Graveyard checking for Demon Activity.  
  
Xander:(fakes a yawn)"Well guys...I don't see any Vamps and I'm pooped so maybe we could...you know...go home?"  
  
Willow:(Rolls eyes)"You just want to go home and have sex with Anya."  
  
Xander:(Opens mouth,shocked.)"Willow...I'm...I'm...SHOCKED!"  
  
Giles:(Stuffy as usual)"I must say Willow, you seem to say whatever comes to mind.You're starting to remind me of Cordelia."  
  
Xander:"And that's never a good thing!"  
  
Willow:"Yea wha-"  
  
She's cut off by the sounds of a fight nearby.They go to investigate,and find a good twenty five vampires surrounding a young man who's taking them down like a pro.When all twenty five are gone he stops to catch his breath, when he senses their presence and turns around.He's about 5'10 and has a small and spry build,he has brown hair with blue highlights and big blue eyes.He has a really sexy punkish look about him wearing black bondage pants and a black tanktop.He is about to leap at them when he takes a sniff in the air.  
  
Mysterious Man:(looks suspicious)"You smell human..."  
  
Tara:"W-we are."  
  
Mysterious Man:(still suspicious)"Then what are you doing out in the graveyard in the middle of the night in a pack?"  
  
Giles:"Us?A pack?"  
  
Mysterious Man:(shocked and excited)"Oh my god!Are you Mr. Rupert Giles?"  
  
Giles:(With a little bit of Ripper)"Who wants to know?"  
  
Mysterious Man:"Oh I'm sorry how rude! I am Patrick Michael O'malley."  
  
Giles:"Nice to meet you Mr. O'malley."  
  
Patrick:"You can call me trick,everyone else does."  
  
Willow:(steps forward)"Nice to meet you trick."  
  
Trick:"Who is the beautiful lady?"  
  
Willow:(blushes...cause he's hot...)"Uuh...I'm Willow this is Tara and Xander and you seem to already know Giles."  
  
Giles:"So...trick...can you tell us why you're here?"  
  
Trick:"I'm the Slayer."  
  
*End Scene*  
  
~Commercials~ 


	2. trick or treat?

Start Scene #1:   
All the Scoobies are startled at Trick's admission   
Giles:"What do you mean the Slayer?"   
Trick:"I know its weird because the slayer is usually female but...here I am..."   
Giles:(Majorly suspicious)"So the council sent you here to Sunnydale?"   
Trick:(cant meet his eyes)"Something like that."   
Giles:"Did they say why?"   
Trick:"Because this is the Hellmouth and you need a slayer.I really don't know anything else, except that Prick,Travers said I had to be here."   
Giles:(liking the boy already)"So they just put you on a airplane and sent you here?"   
Trick:"Uhhh..yea..."   
Giles:"Damn bastards."   
Xander:"How long have you been in town?"   
Trick:"A week or so...I've been looking for Mr. Giles everywhere!"   
Giles:"Sorry about the third degree but the council didn't get in touch with us at all on this matter."   
Trick:"I am sorry to be a big shock on you all..."   
Giles:"No matter.Where are you staying Trick?"   
Trick:"A hotel downtown."   
Giles:"Id like you to stay with me and the others so we can learn more about this business with the council and figure out why you're here."   
Trick:"I would be honored."   
*End scene* 


	3. trickster.

start scene #2:   
Anya and Dawn are sitting and talking in Giles "crisismobile"   
Anya:"So I said to this demon 'Hey Buddy get off my foot!"(laughs hysterically)   
Dawn:(really bored)"That's a really funny story Anya.Do you think something might have happened to the others?Its been like an hour..."   
Anya:(horrified)"Oh my god you don't think something happened to Xander do you?I cant have anything get in the way of my wedding!"   
Dawn:(rolls eyes)"Of course not."   
Suddenly tons of vamps surround the car.   
Anya:(scared)"IS YOUR DOOR LOCKED?"   
Dawn:(equally scared)"Y-yes..."   
Anya:"good."   
Suddenly the Scoobies come out of nowhere along with a strange new guy.They fight off the vamps(mostly Trick doing the fighting)as Anya and Dawn watch from the car.When all the vamps are gone Anya and dawn exit the car.   
Anya:"Who is this strange man?"   
Giles:"Anya I'd like you to meet Patrick Michael O'malley."   
Trick:(smiles)"but you can call me Trick."   
Giles:(gesturing toward Anya and dawn)"this is Anya and Dawn."   
Dawn:"nice to meet you."   
Anya;"Ditto.Xander can we go home and have sex now?"   
Trick:(bursts out laughing)   
Xander:(blushes)"Anya!Not in front of the new guy!"   
Anya:"I didn't suggest we HAVE sex in front of him!"   
Giles:"Well before you guys go and...do what it is you're going to do-"   
Anya:(interrupts)"Have sex.God...why cant anyone just say it outloud...I mean SEX...everyone say it with me."   
Trick:"SEX."   
Everyone laughs.   
they all walk toward the car.Dawn walks next to willow.   
Dawn:"He's cute!"   
Willow:"I know!"   
*end scene* 


	4. magic tricks.

Start scene #3:   
Everyone has gathered at the summer house where they have all been living since Buffy died with willow Tara and dawn on the couch,Anya in Xander's lap on a chair trick sitting Indian style on the floor on dawns side of the couch and Giles pacing the living room on the phone.   
Giles:"Well damnit!Get him out of the meeting this is extremely important!'   
Giles:(listens to person on the other line)"TELL HIM ITS ABOUT TRICK!"   
Giles:(listens to person on other line again)"That's more like it!Yes,Travers...yes trick did find us...yes he is here...yes he's staying with us...yes we saw him fight...yes he's alright...listen...No we will not send him back to you people...I want some answers...NOW!"   
Trick:(to willow)"doesn't seem very watcher like to me!"   
Willow:(smiling)"he's not."   
Trick:(smiles back)"He's very famous at the COW...as was Buffy...   
Willow:(gets teary eyed)"She as the most unique slayer there ever was...present company excluded."   
Trick:(takes her hand)"thanks...and I'm sorry for your loss."   
Willow:(gives his hand a squeeze)"So am I...so am I."   
End Scene   
~commercials~ 


End file.
